


Scent, Memory

by Tat_Tat



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, tfw you can't let go of a gift an ex gave you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: Adora can't let go.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Catra had picked out the jacket for Adora; she'd always had a keen fashion sense.

Adora was always seen wearing it since then, except for the occasions Catra borrowed it. That always annoyed Adora, who didn't have anything else to wear, compared to Catra, who had a knack for finding nice things.

But she had to admit that Catra wore it better.

She thought about this as she appraised herself in the mirror, awake before Bow and Glimmer, always awake before anyone else in the castle.

The jacket had some piling on the arms, loose threads at the collar, and a rip on the front from where Catra had tried to grab her. Near the armpit, she could sense that a gaping hole was going to be next.

The jacket was falling apart but Adora couldn't bring herself to throw it away or _she_ would fall apart. It had been one of the few things she'd had while she was in the Horde, now it was all she had left of that time with Catra.

She remembered how it still smelled of Catra that first night she stayed at Bright Moon. Now, the jacket probably only smelled like herself. She wouldn’t know it, unaware of her own scent. Only aware that it didn’t smell like anything at all anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bonus bit. Something I couldn't fit into the story but liked enough that I couldn't abandon it.

She often forgot Catra’s scent except when in the heat of battle the memory would flood back and she'd have to fight back against the association of comfort.


End file.
